A Good Morning
by LemonAndCreamPie
Summary: Nothing like a lil' bit of lovemaking to get you up and at 'em.


**A/N: Woo boy, it's been a while. Here's a oneshot (which could potentially turn into a two-parter).**

* * *

His lips curled into hers instinctively, despite him having been fast asleep moments before. Forget the morning breath, forget the fact that—judging by the light streaming in through the windows—he did not sleep enough _at all_ last night. No, what mattered was that her lips fit his perfectly, and that alone made him feel that all was right with the world.

The bed creaked and rustled as she adjusted herself to face him fully. He drew her closer, caressing her muzzle, the blue eyes staring back at him soft and clear. She raised a hand up to his face too, and brought their lips together again, their kiss occasionally interrupted by little smiles and pecks on the cheek and giggling.

His hand travelled down her face, shoulders, torso, before coming to rest on her hip, and he pulled her in closer. He couldn't fathom how, for all her strength, and all her grit, her skin remained soft, her curves graceful, and her smile—especially in times like these, remained tender and caring and sincere.

The distance between them, however scarce, was always unbearable.

She sighed as their naked forms pressed together, her hand gently digging into his quills. Their tongues darted in and out of each other's mouths as their lips continued to push and pull in an easy rhythm.

Soon, she rolled them both over, their lips parting as she sat up, straddling him. It was only then that he noticed the moisture on her inner thighs. He arched a brow and smirked. "Excited?"

"I've been ready since last night," she said, visibly struggling to keep her hips from grinding against him. He sat up then, and claimed her lips again, a little more boldly this time. She draped her arms around his neck, as he kissed her fiercely.

After a while, she came up for air, but he persisted, latching onto her neck, nibbling and licking and kissing it. Her mouth hung open, letting out little moans and squeaks every time his sharp fangs threatened to pierce the skin. He always took care not to, however, knowing full-well that she hated seeing blood.

She was unabashedly grinding up against him now, his length hardening as her wet lips rubbed all over his abdomen.

He flipped them over then, trailing kisses down her neck and chest, teasingly licking her nipples, before sliding down to her opening. He drew a lazy circle around it with his thumb, which made her shudder. His hands gripped the underside of her thighs as he began licking. Her breathing shallowed as his tongue teased her hole, her labia, and her clit, and her hands pulled at the pillow behind her. She moaned and arched her back as his tongue simply licked everything, up and up, with a firm flick at the end of it.

Despite her pleasure, she had had enough of the teasing. "Knuckles... _please,_ " she pleaded. He complied, finally pushing his tongue in. She whimpered, placing a hand on his head as he continued swirling his tongue all along her walls.

She jolted as a particularly powerful wave of pleasure washed over her, as his tongue brushed up against her g-spot. He didn't stop, however. If anything, her moans and twitches urged him on, and he picked up the pace.

She was sweating bullets now, and couldn't keep herself still. She felt her orgasm bubble to the surface, her moans increasing in pitch and volume, as Knuckles' tongue inched her closer and closer to sweet, sweet relief.

"Knux, I'm-" was all she could let out before she groaned, her climax hitting her _hard_. Her body was convulsing every which way, and her groans turned to little screams that eventually faded to whimpers. He never let up for even a second, tongue still licking and caressing her walls, despite her erratic movements and her hands pulling at his quills and her shaking legs squeezing his head. Only when her grip slackened did he pull away.

He crawled up to her, their faces level, and they both dove in for another passionate kiss. Knuckles' unattended erection brushed up against her still-moist opening several times, and when the contact became unbearable, he whispered, "Julie..."

She said nothing, but flipped them over, and straddled him again. This time, she began to position his cock up to her opening as she sat down.

" _Julie,_ " he said once more, concern laced into his tone this time.

"I'm on the pill," she responded, nonchalant.

"You seem to be prepared."

"I've been ready to go since last night."

"Am I that irresistible?"

She only smirked then, pressing her lips against his as she came down onto his member, moaning as she did so. He gripped her hips as she rode him slowly, pleasure gradually coursing through her again. Her moans crescendoed once more as he began thrusting up in time with her coming down.

Harder and faster they both went, his hands making its way up her body and cupping her breasts. Her mouth hung open as his hands caressed her chest, and he marvelled at the soft flesh. The sounds of skin slapping skin filled the room, drowned out only by their occasional grunting and moaning.

She leaned down then, bringing their lips together again, all the while continuing to grind against his member, and she shuddered whenever he thrust up. Julie-Su felt her movements slowing and her control slipping—she felt something powerful welling up in her core, and knew she was close. Knuckles was now the one guiding her hips up and down his cock, and he savoured the moans that poured from her mouth into his own, his hands tenderly caressed her up and down; a stark contrast to the frantic, almost desperate movements happening lower down.

With what little strength she had left, Julie propped herself back up into a sitting position, Knuckles continuing to fuck her all the while. She placed both hands on his chest, to keep herself from falling back down, as her moans rose in pitch until they dissolved into nothing but squeaky whimpers, her orgasm extremely close now, and Knuckles could _feel_ it. Her walls clamped down on his cock as she came, and he sat up quickly and caught her lips just as she let out an almighty yell.

His hips continued to grind against hers, albeit slowly, as he kissed her shaking lips. Soon enough, however, he began to bring himself back up to speed, and small, tired, throaty moans began to come from her mouth again. Knuckles turned them over then, never once pulling himself free from her opening. Once positioned above her, he was free to move as quickly as he wished. He let her lips go and her hands scrabbled at the pillow behind her head as he picked up the pace, her eyes shut and moans pouring from her mouth once more.

While one hand remained on her hip, his other reached up to cup her face, her own hands grabbing his arm as he did so.

Knuckles slowed his movements down at that point. "You're so beautiful," he said, in spite of himself, and despite her disheveled, sweaty appearance.

"I love you too," Julie-Su replied, smiling briefly as he began to pick the pace back up again. Her face contorted into a pleasured grimace soon after, as they connected their lips once more.

Soon enough, both felt their ends coming quickly. Knuckles paused his thrusting, as he panted shakily. "I'm close."

"So am I...C-cum...in...side me..."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He needed no further prompting, bringing his hips back up to speed, inching them ever closer to the edge, until they both reached their peaks.

He came first, grunting loudly as he squirted his load into her, and she groaned as she came soon after, her whole body shaking and weak from three consecutive climaxes. They connected their lips and intertwined their tongues again, but lazily this time, riding high on their respective afterglows.

Knuckles soon flopped down beside Julie-Su and she automatically snuggled up to his chest. As their breathing steadied, they made eye contact, both sets of eyes lovingly gazing into the others', an ethereal, glow in each. They smiled a small smile as they drifted off to sleep once more.

* * *

 **A/N: Ownership of these characters are privileges that I just don't have. I mean, if I _did_ own them, everything you see here would be canon (probably). SEGA and/or Archie Comics _do_ have that kind of privilege however, so ask _them_ to make it canon.**

 **Not sure it'll bear much fruit, but hey, no harm in trying, right?**


End file.
